Acceptation des sentiments
by virginie06
Summary: Et si tout le monde acceptait les sentiments d'Emma et Crochet ? OS qui se déroule suita aux 4x02 et 4x04.


Cette histoire prend place après le 4x02 ainsi que le rendez-vous du 4x04 de Once Upon A Time avec une grande parti d'imagination de ma part bien sûr. Je sais que la saison 5 est même déjà terminé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ces scènes me hantent. Donc pour le bien de mon esprit, j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Commençons par le rituel de toutes bonnes fanfictions qui se respectent

Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne sont pas à moi, je m'amuse juste avec eux.

* * *

 _Crochet s'inquiète plus que tout. Avec sa magie Elsa venait de faire un truc dans la grotte de glace qui l'enfermait elle et Emma._

\- Je la vois, Emma ! Emma !

 _Elsa aida Emma à sortir, David et Killian les aider à passer le petit espace dans la glace._

 _David voulut prendre Emma dans ses bras mais elle se jeta dans les bras de Killian, il regarde sa fille dans les bras du pirate. Killian prit Emma dans ses bras, il la serra le plus fort possible, il avait eu si peur, quand cette reine leur avaient dit qu'Emma devait bleu son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Maintenant il sentait sa princesse dans ses bras, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et il pouvait sentir le froid traverser ses cheveux, il la souleva et l'emmena chez les Charmants._

\- Elle est glacée.

 _Quand le courant réapparut, le capitaine alla chercher le petit radiateur dans la salle de bain et l'apporta devant Emma, il se remit à côté d'elle et la prit contre lui. Il écoutait distraitement ce que les autres disaient autour de lui, il caressait le dos d'Emma et la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Emma était contre lui, elle avait froid, vraiment froid, elle avait failli mourir dans cet antre froid, mais maintenant elle était chez elle, avec ses parents, son fils et Killian. Malgré toutes les couvertures, le chocolat chaud et le radiateur elle ne senti qu'une seule chaleur, la plus chaude et rassurante de toute, la chaleur humaine. La main de Killian dans son dos était parfaite, elle lui transmettait une chaleur qui l'apaisait et ça depuis leur rencontre d'ailleurs, il avait toujours eut cet effet sur elle. Depuis quelque temps à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle elle avait des frissons. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différents, elle frissonna en sentant sa main remonter le long de sa colonne et son crochet sur sa jambe._

 _Mary-Margaret et David avaient proposé à Elsa de dormir chez eux, elle avait accepté. Emma venait de s'endormir dans le siège._

\- Crochet tu devrais monter Emma dans sa chambre.

\- D'accord.

 _Mary-Margaret faisait assez confiance au capitaine pour lui demander cela, elle voyait bien cette proximité entre eux mais surtout, la façon dont il la regarde est profond, Crochet était prêt à tout pour sa fille et en tant que mère c'est la seule chose qu'elle demande donc elle accepta en espérant qu'Emma acceptera elle aussi._

 _Cela faisait plaisir à Killian et surtout il n'allait pas se faire prier pour prendre sa belle dans ses bras. Il la souleva délicatement en faisant bien attention de prendre les couvertures avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Inconsciemment Emma mit sa tête dans le cou de Killian et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Il sourit et monta doucement les escaliers, il sentait le souffle chaud d'Emma dans son cou, il frémit quelque peu à cette sensation, qu'il aimait la sentir près de lui ainsi. Elle lui avait dit d'être patient, il le serait pour elle. Il la déposa dans son lit, écarta les couvertures, il lui enleva ses chaussures, sa veste et son pantalon. Son regard se perdit sur les longues et fines jambes d'Emma, il secoua la tête, non il devait rester concentré, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire courir ses doigts sur ses jambes, il la vît tressaillir. Il remit les couvertures sur elle, l'allongea le mieux possible, il prit sa main et resta à côté d'elle. David observa la scène, il voulait dire au pirate de partir mais il l'avait vue s'inquiéter pour Emma. Killian caressa la main d'Emma, il lui fît un baiser sur le front et se leva pour partir. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mais il savait que ses parents ne seraient pas vraiment contents de le voir là. Au moment où sa main voulut la lâcher, elle avait enlaçait leurs doigts. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda._

\- Reste s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas amour.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Je vais mettre une autre couverture.

\- C'est toi que je veux.

 _Killian sourit._

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

 _Elle souleva les couvertures et tapa la place à côté d'elle, elle ne savait vraiment pas l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ni tout le self-contrôle dont il devait faire preuve à cet instant. Mais il accepta, il enleva sa veste en cuir et se mit contre elle, elle se blottit dans ses bras, ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla il n'était plus là, elle sourit et le remercia, elle n'était pas encore sûre d'accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle ferma les yeux et profita des sensations de son corps contre le sien qui étaient désormais là en elle._

 _Plusieurs jours après._

 _Emma avait invité Crochet à un rendez-vous que lui allait préparer, elle avait demandé à Henry si ça ne le dérangeait pas, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait la voir heureuse, en plus, il aime bien le capitaine, qui avait la chance de dire que ça mère sortait avec le célèbre Capitaine Crochet, et son autre mère avec Robin des bois, enfin plus maintenant. Mais voir Emma avec Crochet était comme une évidence alors il avait accepté._

 _Emma était nerveuse, elle ne savait pas qu'elle tenue choisir et il fallait se l'avouer, elle avait peur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Quand il lui a dit qu'elle n'était jamais sorti avec lui, son regard avait été transperçant, si profond, elle ne sait pas comment elle a fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à ce moment-là pourtant elle avait résisté. Rien que de repenser à son regard son corps se mit quelque peu à trembler. Elle avait choisi sa tenue et venait de la montrer à ses parents et Elsa, elle entendit frapper, en ouvrant elle avait le souffle coupé. Dieu qu'il était beau dans des vêtements du XXIe siècle, comme si c'était possible elle senti son cœur manquer un battement. Killian avait changé son crochet pour sa main que Gold lui avait rendue gentiment. Ils avaient fini par aller dîner dans un superbe restaurant, ils avaient bien rigolé et apprirent à plus se connaître. Il se sentait attirer par elle, il ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quand il lui était devenu indispensable mais elle ne pouvait plus se détacher de lui. Il l'avait raccompagné devant chez ses parents, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, le plus tendre baisé qu'ils avaient échangé, s'ils ne se séparaient pas maintenant, il n'y a pas de doute David allait le transpercer avec son épée._

\- Bonne nuit Killian.

 _Son nom dite de cette façon par sa princesse allumer un feu en lui._

\- Bonne nuit.

 _Il retourna chez lui. En rentrent Emma vît ses parents et alla se coucher. David voyait bien combien sa fille était heureuse, il acceptait petit à petit._

 _Les jours passaient et la bande faisaient tout pour trouver la reine des glaces ainsi qu'Anna, la sœur d'Elsa mais rien, pas d'indice. Mais en même temps, cela permit à Killian et Emma de devenir plus proche, et il devenait de plus en plus dur pour eux de se résister._

 _Un après-midi alors qu'Emma travaillait au poste et que David était parti faire une ronde, Killian arriva pour lui apporter à mangé._

\- Déjeuné de chez Granny's.

\- Merci beaucoup Crochet.

 _Après son altercation avec le voleur pendant le dîner il a redemandé à avoir son crochet plutôt que sa main._

\- Tu devrais faire une pause amour.

\- Je sais, mais ça m'énerve de ne pas avoir d'indice ou un truc sur cette reine des glaces.

\- Tu dois quand même manger.

 _Il s'installa sur le bureau d'Emma et la fixait._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je te trouve très belle.

\- Merci.

 _Elle rougit, se leva et l'embrassa, elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments mais quand ça venait de lui, elle savait qu'il était sincère. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, elle mit une main dans le cou de son, son quoi ? Ami ? Petit-ami ? Oui elle aimait ça, de son petit-ami, et l'autre main sur son bras. Killian mit ses mains dans le dos d'Emma pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et se baiser n'était vraiment pas assez à son goût, elle se plaça entre ses jambes et approfondit le baiser. Il sentait son cœur accélérer, comme si son organe allait sortir pour rejoindre celui de la belle Swan. Ils en voulaient plus, dans un geste de passion elle entreprit de retirer la veste en cuir du capitaine, mais dans sa précipitation elle ne fît pas attention et tapa dans la boisson sur le bureau qui se renversa sur la jambe de Crochet._

\- Oh bon sang !

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès !

 _Elle prit une serviette et essaya de nettoyer en frottant la jambe du capitaine_.

\- J'avais l'impression de bouillir, maintenant ce n'est plus une impression …

\- Attends-je vais arranger ça.

 _Elle frotta plus fort, son geste mit à rude épreuve le pauvre Killian qui avait peur que son corps ne lui obéisse plus. La voir, s'agiter comme ça sur la tâche, sur sa jambe, elle était tellement belle, il l'a désiré encore plus. Un raclement de gorge se fît entendre derrière eux._

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous croyais David.

\- Et je crois quoi Crochet ?

\- J'ai renversé mon chocolat chaud sur sa jambe.

 _David se retenait de rire devant l'air gêner du célèbre capitaine Crochet._

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et mettre ton pantalon à laver.

\- Oui d'accord, j'y vais.

 _Il regarda Emma, l'embrassa longuement mais ils furent stoppés par une toux de David. Killian lui sourit et partit sous le regard amusé de David et un peu triste d'Emma. La journée avait été longue, Emma et Killian avaient suivi une piste qui provenait de Leroy mais elle n'avait rien donné. Le couple retournait vers le petit restaurant de Granny's en ce tenant la main. Emma jouait avec les bagues sur la main de Killian. Il souriait face à ce geste, il l'arrêta, il posa son front contre le sien et la regarde. Emma ferma les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard qu'il avait dans ses moments là. Trop d'amour dans son regard, plus que ce qu'elle pense pouvoir lui montrer, il a toujours été là, surtout dans les mauvais mais dans les bons aussi, son spectre était toujours autour d'elle. Il lui caressa la joue et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour le regarder. Il était tellement beau, des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'elle avait l'impression de regarder dans cette mer qu'elle avait pu voir quand elle était sur le Jolly Roger, mais là elle ne voyait qu'elle. Son regard, son sourire, son souffle qui réchauffer son visage, tout cela n'était que pour elle, il ne clignait même pas des yeux, non rien ne pouvait le détourner de ses yeux à elle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre passé sur ses hanches. Son visage ne bougeait pas, elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres et la deuxième sur son torse. Il l'attira très lentement à lui mais tellement lentement qu'elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa avec envie, elle colla son corps au sien, elle le fît gémir._

\- Emma.

 _Elle aimait vraiment entendre son nom dans sa bouche. Il lui donnait de nombreux petits noms ou alors il l'appelait Swan, Emma c'était quand elle était en danger ou en colère, mais là sa voix était rauque, ça la fît frémir, il n'y a que lui pour lui faire cet effet mais elle était bien décidée à lui faire de l'effet elle aussi._

\- Oui, Killian ?

 _Elle le vit déglutir, ses yeux c'était légèrement foncé, elle avait dit son nom dans un murmure en le fixant, elle fît descendre la main posée sur son torse pour la poser sur sa ceinture. Elle sent son souffle ce faire difficile, elle aimait le voir dans cet état, elle s'y habituerait parfaitement._

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quelle point je cherche à résister.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu résister ?

\- Amour, on …

\- Maman ! On y va ?

 _Elle regarda Killian, oh que non, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter Killian mais elle devait emmener Henry voir Regina et en même temps lui en parler pour essayer d'améliorer les choses après avoir ramené la femme de Robin et donc l'avoir séparé de Regina._

\- On se voit plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr.

 _Il l'embrassa, sourit à Henry et rentra dans la chambre qu'il loue chez Granny's._

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

\- Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Je n'ai peut-être que15 ans mais je ne suis pas myope, la façon dont vous vous regardiez était assez explicite.

\- Henry !

\- Quoi ?

 _Elle sourit mais était gêné que son fils l'ai vue et surtout qu'il fasse la remarque. Ils allèrent donc chez Regina. Elle passa plus de la moitié de la nuit là-bas, il était 3h30 quand elle sortit de chez la mairesse, elle était épuisée, elle chercha dans ses poches et ne trouva pas les clés de chez ses parents._

\- Purée où est-ce que je les aie mises ?

 _Elle fulminait contre elle-même, voilà maintenant qu'elle perdait des clés. Elle marcha un petit moment et se rendit chez la seule personne qu'elle voulait déranger à cette heure-là, elle frappa plusieurs fois, après avoir entendu un juron qui la fît sourire la porte s'ouvrit._

\- Emma ?

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Tu sais bien que tu as tous les droits avec moi amour.

 _Elle sourit, il se déplaça pour la laisser entrer._

\- Tout vas bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai simplement perdu les clés de chez mes parents et je ne voulais pas les réveiller.

\- Oh … moi qui pensais que tu étais venu pour me voir moi.

\- Il y a ça aussi.

 _Elle l'embrassa et le détailla, il avait les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux avaient toujours ce trait de noir qui l'amusa un peu, il était torse nu, il était beau, musclé, pas trop mais juste ce qu'il fallait, il avait un caleçon blanc, en le regardant elle écarquilla les yeux, ce qui mit le capitaine légèrement mal à l'aise ne s'étend jamais fait détailler de la sorte._

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- Non ça va ?

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

 _Elle sourit et lui donna un coup dans le bras, il devait faire de l'humour pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son malaise._

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir porter autre chose que du noir.

\- Ça chérie, c'est parce que tu ne vois jamais mes caleçons.

\- En effet.

 _Elle baya un peu, il l'a pris par l'épaule et l'emmena vers le lit._

\- On devrait dormir, on parlera sous-vêtement plus tard.

\- D'accord.

 _Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle se mit en sous-vêtements, pris un t-shirt de Killian qui était à côté et le mit sur elle puis le rejoint dans le lit, elle était dos à lui, elle la colla à lui, lui embrassa le cou et s'endormit, elle ne tarda pas non plus. Le lendemain, elle bougea un peu et se figea d'un coup._

\- Killian ?

\- Hum ?

\- Euh, je …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regarda et passa sa main sur le bas-ventre de son petit-ami. Il gémi légèrement, et s'éloigna d'elle rapidement._

\- Pardon, mais c'est le matin et tu es dans mes bras, je...

\- Hey ce n'est absolument pas grave.

\- Si, je suis peut-être un pirate mais un gentleman avant tout.

 _Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle fut surprise de sa réaction, mais elle savait qu'il voulait faire les choses bien, attendre et ne pas montrer de faiblesse, mais elle était heureuse de ce qu'il venait dire, elle lui faisait cet effet. Elle se leva elle aussi, elle ouvrit la porte et vît Crochet assis sur la baignoire, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur le lit, elle le fît s'asseoir et l'embrassa._

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Le capitaine Crochet aurait-il peur d'une femme ?

\- Simplement de la plus belle, celle qui fait battre mon cœur autrefois brisé.

 _Elle resta sans voix, il ne lui a pas dit je t'aime mais c'était exactement la même chose. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et l'allongea sur le lit, elle se mit à cheval sur lui et le caressa. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour être encore plus près d'elle, mais sons lui faire de mal avec son crochet. Elle bougea son bassin contre le sien et embrassa son cou, elle l'entendit gémir un peu plus fort et sa respiration plus rapide, mais Killian Jones n'était pas du genre passif, il échangea leurs places, il lui enleva le t-shirt et son soutien-gorge, il embrassa longuement chacun de ses seins, avec sa main il faisait de légère caresse sur sa hanche, il effleura sa jambe avec son crochet, elle frémit en sentant la froideur du métal sur son corps en feu. Elle gémit le prénom du jeune homme, il embrassa chaque parcelle du corps qui était à sa porté, elle le repoussa et lui sourit._

\- Tu ne gagneras pas, Killian.

 _Elle avait une façon de prononcer son nom, il aimait tellement ça, jamais de sa vie son nom ne lui avait tellement donné envie d'une femme. Il lui sourit, elle enleva le sous-vêtement que porte l'homme de ses pensées. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui mais se permit de jouer un peu avec lui. Elle caressa le membre de Killian, elle le vît se mordre les lèvres, elle fît des vas et vient rapide sans le quitter des yeux, elle accéléra plusieurs fois puis alterna avec lenteur. Il bougea ses hanches vers sa main._

\- Emma … Swan je …

 _Emma rigola et arrêta, elle embrassa son torse, son cou et mordît sa lèvre. Il la fît tourner et se mit sur elle._

\- Je gagne toujours Emma.

 _Il lui sourit, la déshabilla entièrement, il caressa ses jambes, il embrassa sa poitrine et fît une ligne de baiser jusqu'à son ventre, il la caressa mais sans jamais toucher son entrejambe. Elle grogna un peu de mécontentement. Il sourit en la regardant, elle ne pouvait pas perdre et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il arrivait._

\- Killian … s'il te plaît...

\- Oui chérie ?

\- J'ai … besoin de toi tout de suite.

 _Il n'est pas un homme à se faire prier, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, posa son front contre le sien et la pénétra doucement. Elle l'embrassa et commença à bouger sous lui, il entama des vas et vient doux, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils essayaient d'être au plus près l'un de l'autre, il donna des coups de bassin plus rapides, leurs respirations devenaient anarchiques et pourtant ils ne voulaient pas se séparer même pour respirer. Il continua ses coups de bassin en allant plus vite, plus fort, des cris leur échappèrent, ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à attendre la jouissance ensemble. Killian s'écroula sur Emma en faisant attention de ne pas trop peser sur elle quand même, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un petit moment, Killian parti prendre sa douche quand Emma regarda son portable._

\- Merde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai deux appels manqués de mon père et 5 messages de lui.

\- Oh, il ne va pas être content.

 _Elle se leva, s'habilla et mit un t-shirt de Crochet sous son pull, elle accepta ses sentiments._

\- J'adore te voir avec mes affaires.

\- Ils ont ton odeur.

\- Je me demande comment cela est possible.

 _Elle rigola, l'embrassa et parti rejoindre David, Killian eut un coup de téléphone, il soupira, Gold lui demander de venir, la fin de sa tranquillité et les ennuis commencent._

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous auras plus, des petites reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez serait très gentil.


End file.
